Army of Just
by narnialove
Summary: The White Witch has returned," I told them all, "Narnia's freedom is in our hands." I grabbed onto my bow and released a arrow high into the sky. The army roared in returned and with that I knew that this task was possible. Once called Vulnerable Edmund.
1. Turning Back

Vulnerable Edmund  
All copyrights to C.S. Lewis. This story is movie based.

I need to be alone, I need to practice. I had a flashback of the battle against the White Witch just this morning. I was determined to beat her once and for all. My head knew she was gone, but my heart needed to defeat her myself. "Ed, where are you going?" I heard Lucy ask, interrupting my thoughts. I turned around and looked into Lucy's eyes, "Just for a walk, Luc. I will be back before you know it." I faced my back to her and headed into the forest. I hope my lie covers my story, if anyone found out where or what I was doing they would be mad, especially Peter. My thoughts were interrupted, I heard foot steps. I slowly moved my hand near my sword, "Who's there?" I shouted. The foot steps got louder before I knew it someone jumped onto my back.

"Scared you didn't I?" the voice belonged to Lucy. I restored Lucy to her feet, "What are you doing here?" I demanded. Lucy took a small step. "I just wanted to see where you were going." She responded. "You shouldn't do that Lucy," "Getting into people's business, I mean." I added in. I started walking towards the castle. I better get her home I thought.

"Edmund! Lucy! We've been looking for you two everywhere!" I heard Susan say as we walked into the castle. "We?" I asked, Peter came walking in, "Next time you should tell us where you're going!" Peter said with a tone. Lucy smiled and replied "We were going for a short stroll, that's all." Peter looked at me and I quickly nodded. He wanted to see me, alone.

Susan and Lucy left, the room was silent. I looked down to my boots while Peter gazed off into the distance.

"What did I tell you about wandering off without tell anyone?" he demanded, finally.  
"I'm sorry, Pete. I didn't think it would be a big deal." I managed to reply.  
"And the worst part is you brought Lucy, making us even more worried." He replied getting angry.

I couldn't handle it, I simply walked away, "Edmund!" he shouted, I turned around. "Was I finished?" he glared into my eyes, giving me a disappointed look. "Dinner should be ready." I mumbled. I walked into the dinning hall and sat down in my chair. All through dinner I was silent every once and a while Peter would look up and glare at me.

It was early morning. I was finally going to go at the exact spot where I was stabbed, I was going to review all my steps and see where I went wrong. Once I got there I headed to the rocks. I stepped off the rock where I jumped off of to challenge the witch. I remember dodging her sword and me quickly turned around and breaking the wand. Than the very same flashback and pain as yesterday came to me. My chest ached from the memory. I fell to my knees holding my stomach where I was stabbed. I let out a small cry and a tear. I quickly wiped my tear away.

My eyes were all puffy by the time I headed back. I ruffled my hair and took a deep breath. I headed to the gates. I heard Susan's and Lucy's voice. "Edmund, are you okay? What happened? Where were you?" they asked. I felt weak. I never cried like this before. The witch has weakened me. Susan grabbed onto my arm and made me look at her. "Just, don't tell Peter." I said and headed to my room.


	2. Defeated Once Again

Vulnerable Edmund

All copyrights to C.S. Lewis. This story is movie based.

It has been a day later after the dreadful event. Susan, Lucy even the servants have been knocking at my door all day. I heard a loud knock, I could tell it was Peter. I ignored the door and laid down."Ed, open the door." he said loudly." I decided to obey him.

I rose up from the bed and headed towards the door my hand was on the door handle. I took a steady breath and opened it, "What?" I demanded. Without invitation Peter walked in. He walk towards my bed and sat down. He moved his hand and invited me to sit next to him. I followed his order and sat down.

"Mind telling me what happened?" he asked.

"What happened? Who told you anything?" I demanded.

"Nobody Edmund. Just rumors, I guess. I just want to talk and see what on your mind." he replied slowly.

"I'm fine, nothing needs to be discussed." I said.

Peter sighed. "Very well," he said standing up, "As king I demand you to come down for dinner." I quickly groaned but nodded. I was getting hungry. We headed to the dinning hall together. I sat down in silence. Peter did the following.

"It was nice of you two finally coming down." Susan snapped.

"Sorry." I mumbled and began to eat the food on the table.

Every once and a while Lucy and Susan would try to bring conversation. Peter would join in. I decided that it would be best to be silent, avoiding questions about the night before.

"A funny story, Lucy thought it would be a good idea to get my bathing suit wet! It almost felt like the White Witch was back! I gave Lucy a leature afterwards." Susan chuckled.

"Isn't that the point of a bathing suit?" I snapped. I didn't know what came over me everyone stared at me and Susan gave me a small frown.

"I'm just saying." I added in while I stood up. I turned around and headed towards the door.

"Edmund. Apologize." Peter demanded. I continued walking.

"Ed," he was standing up now, "Say your sorry!" I kept walking ending my trip to the stables.

"King Edmund." a servant said bowing. I nodded to the young boy. "May I take this horse? For a hour or two?" I quickly asked him. He smiled and nodded. I gave the child a small smile. I sat onto the horse and headed off towards the forest.

I got off the horse right when I arrived. The horse was not fully trained to stay still, it walked away. I took out my sword and once again I traced my steps. At first I practice my swings. But whenever I got close to were I was defeated, my chest began to hurt and I quickly backed away.

After a few minutes of gaining my courage again I stood still. I showed motion of breaking the wand and than I made the mistake of forgetting to dodge her attack, again. I closed me eyes and began to remember. My heart started to beat faster. I don't know why but hearing the word Witch still hurts me, but I must get over this feeling. Than, suddenly I began to feel the piercing pain in my stomach and worst of all seeing my siblings weak as ever. I collapsed. I dared not get up. I closed my eyes tight and laid there letting tears storm out. I have been defeated, again.

Over the distance I heard a voice, Susan's voice "Edmund! Where are you? Ed!" I replied with a loud groan, she came out of the bushes and noticed me. Susan, being the great sister she was ran over to me. "Oh Edmund." she cried. She grabbed my hand and forced me to stand, I felt weak and put half of my weight on her.

We were heading back, me still holding onto Susan. "Edmund!" I heard Peter's voice. He quickly came over and almost pushed Susan out the way to help me towards the castle. "I don't know what happened, Peter," she said holding onto my hand, "I found him on the ground crying." Susan added. I felt Peter looking at my face and I blushed. "I'm sorry Pete." I said.

Feeling weak was enough for me I let go of Peter's support and turned to Susan. "Sorry about dinner, Susan." was all I managed to say. Susan began to cry and embraced me with a hug. "What's going on?" was what she whispered into my ear, softly.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Lucy sitting on my bed, "Oh Edmund! I've been so worried!" she cried hugging me. I quickly pulled her off of me and stepped out of bed.

"Luc, I'm fine." I responded. Lucy glared at me "I find that hard to believe," she said, "Peter asked me to keep a watch out on you, too." she added in. I turned around. "Why?" I demanded. Lucy rolled her shoulders.

I headed towards the door. "Edmund, where are you going?" she asked hopping off the bed.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I replied.

"Please let me come!" she begged.

I shook my head, I headed to the door. "I know why your so mad, Ed." she whispered to me. I froze.


	3. Peter Attempts to Help

Vulnerable Edmund

All copyrights to C.S. Lewis. This story is movie based.

**Authors note: I apologize for not updating! I will try to keep you all updated as fast as I can.**

I turned around, "And why am I so mad Lucy?" I asked. Lucy looked up at me and took a deep breath. "I know how it feels." Lucy told me. I shook my head.

"No, no you don't, Lucy, you have no idea what I am going through.You don't understand" I snapped at her.

"Than help me understand!" she pleaded. I shook my head again. Lucy's eyes started to water. I turned my back to her and looked outside the window. "Don't cry, Lu." I said in a comforting voice. I sat down on the bed and signal for her to join me. Once she sat down I squeezed her shoulder. It went silence. Every once in awhile Lucy would sniffle.

After a few minutes I managed to speak, "I'll pull myself together, I just need to finish this on my own."

Lucy nodded and quickly wrapped her arms around me and gave me a small hug. She jumped up, "I have duties, to get too." and walked away.

My stomach dropped. I have forgotten my duties. Peter is going to kill me. I quickly head towards my door. I stormed down the stairs and looked for Peter. He was coming out of the library. He looked up and than back down and continued to walk away.

"Peter!" I yelled out.

"Yes?" he asked turning back and coming to my direction.

"I have forgotten to do my--" I was cut off.

"I know, I already did them, yesterday in fact. But don't expect this treatment everyday." he told me, he started heading towards the stairs but paused and turned to me.

"Are you okay, Ed? Your not yourself." he asked. I nodded, "I'm fine, seriously Pete." I told him. Peter nodded and headed towards the stairway making his way to his bedroom.

"Son of Adam, I have a gift for you." said a harsh cold voice.

I looked up and froze. It was her, the White Witch.

She held up a long object, it was her wand.

"Be a good boy..." she said and handed me the strange object. My hand slowly went to reach for the wand.

"Ed! Edmund!" somebody shouted at me. Someone continued to shake me. I quickly opened my eyes and rose from my bed. I saw Peter, Susan and Lucy. Peter was the one shaking me.

"What?" I asked confused. I was sweating, I could tell. "You were screaming." Susan responded.

"It was just a nightmare." I said to them.

"It sounded more than a nightmare, Ed." Lucy said.

"Edmund, is there something you've been hiding from us?" Peter asked.

I stared outside. It was early, very early morning it was raining too. I faced my brother and sisters.

"Is she really dead? The... the White Witch?" I asked facing all three of them. They had shock written on there faces. After a few minutes of silence somebody spoke up.

"Yes! Of course she is," Susan said patting my back, "Why wouldn't she?". I started a Susan and she gave me a small smile. Lucy gave me a hug. I looked at Peter he sat at the end of my bed, "Get some sleep." he said and got up opening the door. Susan headed towards the door and headed to her room, Peter followed. Lucy gave me a smile, her way of saying everything would be okay.

"Edmund, I hope you sleep well." she whispered and walked out to the hallway closing the door behind her.

I sighed. I hopped out of bed. I made sure the close was clear and opened the door. I silently closed the door and glided down the hallway heading to the stables.

I looked for a horse that was already awake. But I was stopped to see a young man standing in the stable looking out onto the distance.

"Peter?" I called out to the man. The figured turn around. It was Peter.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he demanded.

"I couldn't sleep, I guess."

"Come off it, Ed, tell me the truth."

I didn't responde. Peter walked and saddled up two horses. I watched him, confused. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He saddled onto one of the horses, "I can't see you like this Edmund, you're too vulnerable. I can't watch you be in this sort of pain. I'm suppose to take care of you." he told me and stormed off into the fields. I hopped onto the other horse and followed Peter's way.

_Will I finally defeat her? _

**Once again I apologize for being terrible slow on writing this story. I was trying to come up with a brilliant idea for you readers but I failed. Review and give me ideas, I'd really love to hear your ideas! I'm sure they are better than mine. Also I aplogize for the grammar.**


	4. The White Witch Returns

Vulnerable Edmund  
All copyrights to C.S. Lewis. This story is movie based.  
**I'm going to try and upload this story more!**

"Peter?" I asked, "Do tell where we are going." I guided the horse so Peter and I were side by side. Peter replied back with a loud sigh. Eventually, the silence between us was broken. "Edmund, you need to let go of the Witch." Peter said nervously. I slowed down my horse hoping for Peter to realize that right now was not the time.  
"Who said I wasn't?" I demanded.  
"It's quite obvious, isn't it? You lately have been acting up, going back to your old ways. You need to grow up and act mature. If you needed help you could of asked." he calmly replied back.  
"Who said I didn't? You've been too busy to care anyway." I mumbled.  
"Busy? Edmund will you just grow up?" he asked turning the horse around, "Let's go back. It's getting late. Almost past twilight." He glided his horse towards the castle.  
I didn't follow him. "Why should I listen to you? You're the one who needs to grow up. Stop trying to speak your words of wisdom. It won't work on me. Go try it on Lu--" I was suddenly cut off by Peter's loud cry.  
"Sometimes you can be a real pain." and he galloped off.  
I was left in the darkness. I looked towards the sky seeing no moon. I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be. I told my self over and over on the way to the castle.  
I must apologize to Peter, too. As I was heading to my room a few guards bowed and a few starting me with hard cruel glares. I quickly escaped the stares and closed my door heading straight for my bed.

Faun's POV

I heard footsteps wandering into the cave that I call home. I quickly hid behind a rock hoping not to be seen. A faithful dark headed servant to the White Witch created into a small dark cave. Putting his hand into his cloak he pulled out a small bottle of human blood. He opened the bottle releasing the blood bringing the Witch alive. "Long live with her imperial highness, her majesty true ruler of all of Narnia!" the traitor shouted. And with that a bright light filled the room meaning that she had returned.  
"Very good, Shvibzik, but where is my--" the cruel witch was cut off.  
"Right here, your majesty." Said the traitor handing her the wand.  
The room suddenly went to coldness and bitterness.

"Now, let me take back what was rightfully mine." and with that she pointed her wand at the traitor turning him into hard stone. I must tell King Peter.

Peter's POV

I opened his eyes from a deep sleep being woken by a fellow guard and faun. "Your majesty! I apologize from the bottom of my heart. But this faun has told me he need to tell your something desperately." said the guard. I nodded. The guard nodded and backed out.

"Yes?" I asked.  
"Sir, I bring terrible news. She has returned."  
"And who had brought her back?"  
"A loyal servant, I believe sir. Brown hair a little shorter than you."  
Pain struck my heart, it couldn't be him. He would never betray us again.

"Say no more. I thank you, but yet I apologize for the bitterness that will come." I told the creature ending our conversation. The faun bowed low, I stared into the eyes of a loyal servant. I quickly jumped out of bed ordering a army to search for the Witch.

It was late morning and I was heading towards the kings and queens corridors. I opened the large wooden doors and walked in placing my seat next to Lucy.  
"Morning." I mumbled to my sisters. Lucy smiled and Susan nodded her head. I looked up hoping for a reply from Peter but I was left to find him not there.  
"Where's Peter?" I asked quietly.  
Nobody answered me, Peter must of told them on how much of a brat I was. I sighed.  
"Go ahead, scolded me." I told my sisters.  
Susan didn't wait a second after, "Ed, the White Witch is dead. The prophecy was fulfilled years ago. You know that." There was a long pause.  
"I haven't defeated her yet." I answered.  
"But that nonsense!"  
"How?"  
"You broke her wand, defeating her."  
"Don't you see? That means nothing. Until I defeat her she will always be here, living inside me." I began to shake.  
"But what can you do? You can't bring her back just to defeat her fully." Lucy asked, joining in on the discussion.  
"What is done is done. End of conversation." Susan snapped.  
I quickly removed myself from my chair leaving one last line, "You don't understand." and I was off.  
"Ed? Ed! Where are you going?" I stopped and faced her, "You're not going to do anything stupid?" she asked.  
Suddenly Peter barged in. "Peter?" Lucy asked confused. He looked around the room. "Look what you've done." he shouted pointing directly at me.  
"What are you talking about?" I shouted.  
"Oh, you know! Last night, when I left you in the woods. You brought back the White Witch!"  
I took a step back my stomach twisting and turning, "Pete, I would never do that."  
Peter took a step towards me. "Trust me you would." he said with us chest on chest. "I can't trust you if you keep betraying us, why can't you see that!"  
"Stop it!" Susan said barging in pushing us apart."Are you sure that the Witch is back?" she asked. Peter nodded.  
"I sent a army out. Life's that will be wasted because of him." he said starting me right in the eye, "I just need to know, why?"  
"Peter, I didn't! Why--" I was once again cut off by him.  
"I have no choice, you need to leave Cair Paravel."


	5. Boy Meets Bow

Vulnerable Edmund**/**Army of Just

All copyrights to C.S. Lewis. This story is movie based.

**I apologize for not updating, I have been busy with school and other things. Though I hope that you will all forgive me and I do really hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it longer for you lovely readers. I sat down for a while to plan out this story. Let's hope this story ends with success. You might also noticed that I changed the title and description. I thought it better suited the story.**

I gripped my sword and tight as I possibly could. I moved the sword back and forth hoping for the blade to somehow drive into my chest. It had only been a hour ago, when I was _almost_ kicked out of my home from my brother.

"_I have no choice, you need to leave Cair Paravel." the High King demanded._

"_Peter, stop it," cried Lucy, "Edmund just ignore him, he can't possibly mean it." By this time Lucy had walked over to me and touched my shoulder. I shoved her hand off. I could see hesitation in Lucy's eyes before she said her previous comment. I knew she saw me differently since our first year in Narnia, though never would I had thought she would be uncertain about me or feel that she couldn't trust me._

"_I would never do this, never would I hurt so many again." I told my sisters and brother. I took a step back in shock, my stomach turned. None of them were believing me. Of course I knew Peter wouldn't but not even Susan or Lucy. I continued to step and quickly turned around and stepped outside._

I needed help, I knew that. I knew that I could never get over this dark feeling alone. I wondered if Peter knew how guilty I felt when I was reunited with him after being rescued by Aslan's soldiers. I was uncertain if he knew that when I was wounded in my stomach, that it was for him, not for my own revenge. I let out a load groan of anger and threw my weapon onto the ground.

"Your majesty?" asked a shy badger I went silent for a brief moment and took in some air. I slowly turned around to face the badger.

"Yes?"

"Her majesty, Queen Susan wishes to see you."

I nodded and headed towards Susan's corridors. Once I reached Susan's door I thought over what I would say. Even though I knew she was the one who wished to see me I needed to sound like I was okay. I knocked on the door. Seconds later I heard my oldest sister call me in. I opened the door and silently came in the closed the door.

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, come sit." I obeyed her.

"I do hope you know that Peter didn't mean what he said. And about the whole Witch returning everyone has been saying its only a rumor."

"I already know." Though I knew that Jadis was back, I could feel the coldness in Narnia, the nights seemed to become darker faster too.

"Ed," she began, "Is everything really okay?"

I didn't answer her, instead I looked up at her with a cross face. "Yes... well... I mean..." my face went from cross to frightened. I sighed.

"No."

"Just tell me and I can help you."

"It's nothing, I can handle it." I insured her standing up. I nodded at her and headed towards the door. Before leaving I glanced at her bow and quiver. For no particular reason I felt I needed them, like they were a part of me that was waiting to shine. I would feel less vulnerable with them.

"Su, do you mind if I borrow your quiver set?" I asked her.

Susan nodded, "Go ahead, just bring it back... eventually."

I smiled and quickly paced towards the door. I went out and headed right to the archery training area.

* * *

"Good day, your majesty. Didn't know you were interested in archery." said a young faun while bowing and who was holding a bow with some arrows.

"I'm not, though I thought its time to learn something new," I told the faun, "mind giving me some pointers?" The faun smiled. I took that as a yes.

"You're a natural, your majesty!" called out the faun, who's name turned out to be Sonny.

Edmund laughed and called back, "Only because of you."

"Your grace is too modest."

It had been a month since the rumor of the Witch returning. Though Narnia seemed to be as pleasant and peaceful as ever. The sun was up it was a great day for outdoors and Peter eventually came out of his room and began saying a few words to me. I began coming out for a few hours a day working with a bow. I seemed to enjoy myself more and more every time. It also helped seeing that I was truly a natural, I have to admit I was almost as good as Susan. Everyday I would keep this pleasure a secret. Only Sonny knew about my training. I made him swear not to tell Peter, Susan or Lucy. I would simply tell them that I was going for a walk.

"You know," I told Sonny while letting a arrow go hitting it's target, "I'm surprised that my siblings haven't began keeping tads on me." I quickly grabbed three arrows and shot one at a time and hit a different target.

"Maybe their majesties thought they had no need to, seeing how happier you seem." Sonny told me while pushing my elbow up.

I looked at him, "You always want the proper position for archery." he told me. I laughed and began to get ready for another go. I was stopped by the faun.

"Maybe, King Edmund you should call it a night. We have been gone for longer than usual. You don't want to miss your evening meal." Sonny told me.

And with that the faun and I headed back towards Cair Paravel.

* * *

I sat down at the table last, sitting next to Lucy. I nodded at Peter who seemed to finally trust me. Than at Susan who was staring at me. Probably wondering where her bow and arrows are, and last but not least at Lucy who seemed disappointed.

"What's the matter, Lu?" I asked her. Peter and Susan both looked up, guessing they both just noticed that Lucy did indeed not look like herself.

Lucy did not reply for some time, "I heard more rumors about _her _return. Many of her followers are slowly rejoining her."

We all sat in silent for the rest of the night. Hearing such rumors seemed to hurt all of us. I began to wonder what Lucy really felt about the White Witch.

* * *

I walked to my bed and went under the covers. I was exhausted but I couldn't fall asleep quite as easily as I hoped to. Thoughts ran through my head. Seeing Lucy and hearing what she said made me think how Lucy felt. I never thought Lucy was ever old enough to experience these types of emotions. After hours of thinking about my siblings. I slowly drifted to sleep...

_I was sitting in Cair Parevel. It was my day to sit by the thrones hearing our fellow Narnians speak and hear their wishes. It was a boring duty. I looked down into my lap and played with my fingers. It was a beaver that was talking. As soon as he finished I sent him out. I contiuned looking down into my lap waiting for the next creature to walk in._

"_Edmund." said a mysterious yet familiar voice. I looked up to see a giant beast, it was a lion._

"_Aslan!" I called out standing up and running towards him._

"_But how?" I asked him._

"_You are dreaming, Son of Adam," he said pausing, "I bring grave news."_

_I stepped closer to Aslan, feeling safer more and more around him. "What is it?"_

"_The White Witch, Jadis has returned. Deep down you must of known, and you cannot hide your emotions any longer. You must stand up. Defeat her once and for all."_

"_Aslan, I don't think I can."_

"_I believe in you Son of Adam, Narnia's freedom is in now in your hands._

"_But how?" I asked him again and again._

"_I told you once before. Not very long ago." and with that Aslan walked towards the sun and disappeared. _

I woke up suddenly gasping with confusion. _I told you once before._ But when? I could not remember. I looked around my room hoping for some sort of idea. I spotted Susan's quiver set. Next to it was my shield attached on the back of it was a box filled with arrows and a bow. Next to it was Susan's horn. _How did that happen?_ Suddenly, something in my mind triggered a memory. I picked it up and headed towards the Western Woods.

I now remembered what Aslan meant.

* * *

"Your Grace!" a servant called out to me, "Where are you going at this time at night?" I ignored this servant. I continued to saddle up a horse. I put my newly upgraded shield onto my back and buckled my sword up. I sat onto the horse. I than made sure I had Susan's horn.

"Don't worry about me, I will be back near dawn." I promised the servant. I kicked the horse to gallop into the forest.

* * *

It had been hours since I left the castle, dawn was soon, most likely in a hour or two. I had no time. Anyway I was almost at my destination.

Once I was finally at the the certain spot I was looking for I hopped off the horse. I grabbed for my bow making sure it was still there. I than reached for Susan's horn. I hesitated whenever or not to blow on it. "This is for you Aslan." I said and than finally blew into the horn. The horn made a unusual yet such a peaceful sound.

I stopped blowing and looked around for Narnians. I could see none. My shoulders fell, I had failed. Suddenly, I heard a crack and a branches moving. I turned around to be faced with centaurs, dwarfs, giants, apes, beavers, bears, minotaurs and many more creatures of the unknown. I was shocked and yet so terrified. I reached for my sword but I was quickly knocked to the ground.

I felt a sharp knife held to my throat, "Who are you?" demanded a angry dwarf.

"My name is Edmund, please, I just wish to seek your help!"

"...King Edmund? The traitor?" asked a bear.

"No! Wait, I was sent by Aslan!" I yelled at them hoping for them to let me speak.

After I told them I was sent by Aslan they all seem to look around and began to protest. "Impossible! Just because we are outlaws doesn't mean we're all bad. We all know that He would never send a traitor." screamed a giant.

"Your outlaws?" I asked watching the knife that was being held by the dwarf.

"We are known as Dark Demons, boy. We were sent out to the forest by the High King. Him thinking we were supporters of the Witch," said a very serious centaur, "Let him go, Shvibzik. He brings us no danger."

The mysterious dwarf obeyed. I stepped up rubbing my neck. I felt blood running down reaching my chest. I looked back up at the creatures. I was able to get a good look at them all. Seeing how many Peter had sent out as Outlaws.

"Why would my brother do this?" I asked.  
"It makes no different now, boy, what matters is why Aslan sent you."

**I was able to quickly proof read it, though I am pretty sure there will still be many errors. I hope you still enjoyed it! Expect more soon.**


	6. Raystone Agrees

Vulnerable Edmund**/**Army of Just  
All copyrights to C.S. Lewis. This story is movie based.  
**Surprised much? Updating this story in one day? That's officially a record for me. Maybe I should be sick more often. Okay, well this chapter is just about Edmund telling all he knows to the Narnian Outlaws. Keep some reviews coming (any advice is welcome) and enjoy reading.**

"Well, he didn't really send, he did but --" I began but quickly got cut off by a angry faun.

"Stop your rambling and get on with it, did Aslan really send you? Or is that just a cover up story?"

"Look, I have to be honest with all of you," I began, "For the longest time now I have been holding in these silent memories, silent dreams, silent whispers and silent tears. I had no idea what they meant. I kept them hidden and away for too long. A dark feeling has been pushing down onto me. I can't bare this pain anymore. You think of me as a traitor than by Aslan's name called me a traitor. Narnia needs you, our kingdom needs all of us, we can't spend another dark and cold hundred years. We may not realize that she is returning slowly, but she is and more powerful than ever. Please I beg you, help free Narnia once and for all. Let's take away the pain that Narnia has been holding in for so many years. Help me set our kingdom free once and for all."

The Outlaws were silent, all thinking, all waiting for the centaur to take command. My stomach was turning, I was ready to be sick. _I have to be strong. For Aslan. _I kept telling myself over and over.

It had been many minutes later until a Narnian spoke.

"You don't expect us to believe that you snitch!" screeched the dwarf who was called Shvibzik.

"We accept your proposal, King Edmund the Just." declared the centaur.

The Outlaws began to protest very quickly with many harsh words. I winced hearing them.

"Thank you," I paused not knowing the centaur's name.

"Raystone." replied the large beast.

"Thank you, Raystone. You will not regret it."

Raystone nodded, "Our King, it is nearly dawn, you must return. We wouldn't want the King and Queens wondering where you wandered off to."

"Like they would care." I mumbled while walking to the area I left my horse. I stopped seeing no horse. I only saw my my dent sword and Susan's horn laying on the ground next to it. I picked them both up and buckled them onto my belt. I was beginning to get ready for my long journey back until a idea had came to me.

"Raystone, if I may, I seem to have lost my horse and --" I told him.

"No more, Dima will ride you back." Raystone replied sharply.

I took a step back unsure, it was a great honor to ride on a centaur's back. I continued to step back until my heels touched the back of a tree.

"Come, your Majesty quickly." said a centaur who most likely was Dima. I nodded with hesitation and jumped on preparing myself for a bumpy ride.

* * *

"Almost there, my King." said Dima was was galloping away. I was holding on tight as I could possibly hold onto her, afraid, bareback was not my strongest hobby. Though eventually we did make it back.

I hopped off Dima's back and looked towards the sky. It was must be around seven. Much later than I expected to get home.

"Quick." pressured Dima was than changed her direction back into the forest. I obeyed by running into Cair Paravel hoping to be able to get washed up before anyone noticed me.

* * *

"Ed? Where have you been, and why are you so dirty?" asked Lucy who was touching my hurting cheek.

"Ouch, Lu! Stop that! Look I was just wondering around the grounds and tripped over a branch."

"Since when are you so jumpy and clumsy?"

"Since like forever."

"You're lying! I'm going to tell Peter if you don't tell me the truth.

"Lucy I went for a horse ride... without a saddle and fell a couple of times." My face went very red after I told her this half lie. It was somewhat the truth but it still hurt to lie.

"Really? I could of came with you and helped you. I'm very good at bareback." she told me. I nodded agreeing. I ended the conversation by saying I promised to go with her later today. Lucy simply smiled and ran off to the dinning room and sat down. I entered in after her.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, "Peter is going around the whole castle looking for _you_!"  
"Sorry... I was --" I began to repeat my lie.

"He was riding, Sue. It's okay." Lucy insured Susan.

I glance at Lucy and gave her a small smiled with appreciation.

* * *

I groaned with anger once again as I fell of the horse for the tenth time. I spread my whole body out onto the floor while silently cursing at myself for agreeing to go with Lucy.

Lucy laughed, "Come on Ed, keep trying!"

I sat up and stared at Lucy and shook my head, "Sorry Lu. I'm done for the day."

Lucy's large smile quickly turned into sadness. I hated it when she did that.

"Don't do that Lucy," I told her now standing up, "I have other things to do today." Lucy nodded and directed the horse back to the stable. I sighed in relief. Finally she left. Can't she see that I'm a King too and that I'm very _busy_ too?

* * *

"Sonny, I was wondering if you were interested in saving Narnia." I asked Sonny in a demanding tone while shooting a arrow. It was my seventh shot on the target in a row.

Sonny chuckled, "Narnia is not in danger. Don't listen to such rumors."

"But it's true!"

"Your majesty should not tell lies, especially to easily frightened fauns like myself."

"What if I told you that Aslan spoke to me himself telling me this so called rumor." Sonny paused before shooting a arrow. Once he finally did shoot he missed by inches.

He lowered his bow before speaking, "Are you being truthful King Edmund?"

I nodded, "If you like, I can show you."

**Shorter chapter than my previous one. Though I want to plan out the next chapter fully. And that might take me a few days or so. Depends on how much time I have. I apologize for any errors and hope you like the story.**


	7. Never Forget the Outlaws

Vulnerable Edmund**/**Army of Just  
All copyrights to C.S. Lewis. This story is movie based.  
**I apologize right now for the delay. I had no excuse I was just too lazy to upload it. Forgive me?**

"Sonny if you walk any slower, Narnia will be no more!" I called back to the faun jokingly. The faun groaned as I continued to laugh.

"Your majesty, please let us go back! These dark woods are owned by out--" he was cut off.

"These woods do belong to the Outlaws," chuckled Shvibzik who was beginning to tie up the faun, "I will take care of this pest."

Sonny kicked and screamed, "No! No, it's okay he's with me." I told Shvibzik.

The dwarf hesitated before releasing Sonny,"Is this your some _big_ plan? Going far out in the darkest parts of the Western Woods and making friends with a dwarf. My majesty, your just asking for trouble."

I ignored Sonny comment, "Where is the rest of the lot, Shvibzik?"

"You – you mean there is more friends of yours that are dwarfs," began Sonny, "For the love of As--"

"You are late, boy." said Raystone who appeared out of nowhere along with Dima and other creatures. After this Sonny went extremely quiet.

I hesitated, "Sir, I'd like you to meet Sonny."

* * *

After I and the whole army explained to Sonny over and over that Jadis had indeed returned he went very pale and became quiet.

"You must promise not to tell Peter." I told him.

"How long have you been keeping this dreadful secret?"

"Awhile..."

"Your majesty!"

"My brother and sisters will not listen to me anymore, I am treated as an outsider around them."

Sonny stepped forward, "But your majesty!"

"Enough," I told him, "Let it be told now, The White Witch has returned, Narnia's freedom is in our hands. Just let it be, Sonny. Let me show Narnia that I am no traitor." I grabbed onto my bow and released a arrow high into the sky. The army roared in returned and with that I knew that this task was possible.

* * *

It was very late, I'd decided to stay out here until dawn to train with the Outlaws, we all knew that a war was coming quickly as ever. Sonny who objected was finally peacefully sitting on a log waiting for that one ray of sunshine to rise. Once it did he did not hesitate to drag me back to Cair Paravel.

We eventually reached the castle. We were greeted by an angry brother.

"Edmund! Where the _hell _have you been, you've been gone the whole night." he told me.

I was about to make up an excuse until I saw Lucy and Susan running towards us.

"Thank goodness your alright!" screamed Lucy who ran into me giving me a huge hug. I removed her off and looked at Susan who gave me a small smile. I knew I gave them pain, they are going to suffer if I don't. No matter what someone is going to get lied to and hurt.

"Look, Pete, I don't have to answer to you all the time." I casually tell him.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that I won't be taking your orders anymore."

"Ed, tell me what is going on right now. You know I will find out eventually."

I continued to walk away my stomach tossing and turning. I knew this battle would end easily if I stayed in this situation.

"Edmund!" he yelled, "Stop now or --"

"Or what? You'll give me the title of Outlaw?"

It was Peter's turn to be taken back, "Ed, just forget this whole argument, let's just talk it over."

"Peter, never forget the Outlaws." I told him and headed to my chambers. I heard footsteps behind me. I walked faster, so did the footsteps. I knew it was Susan by the way she was walking. She walked like a strong woman. I manged to enter my room and close the door before she reached me.

She banged on the door, "Edmund! Why are you befriending Outlaws?" she demanded.

I locked the door, this conversation has official ended I told myself.

**Short chapter compared to my previous ones. I hope that is okay though, if someone reminds me that they want an update and I haven't updated in awhile just message me or something. I'll happily do it if you really like me to! Hope you enjoy!! Hopefully I can upload another part tomorrow or something. But don't worry March Break is soooooon!**


	8. Brothers

**Army of Just**  
All copyrights to C.S. Lewis. This story is movie based.  
**I noticed that recently I always made Edmund fight with Peter they never really just talked things over. Besides I really want to start showing the bond between the two Kings. But no worries I will not forget the relationship between the two Queens either! Enjoy this short chapter. Will update soon, hopefully.**

"Ed, do forgive me for the way I acted yesterday." my brother told me. I continued to walk in silence. Peter walked with stiff feet. I could tell by how hard his foot hit the ground and how sometimes a foot would be dragged, I knew he was really sorry.

"I'm sorry too." I told him. Peter looked up and gave me a huge smile. He quickly grabbed onto my shoulder and than pulled me close to his heart.

Once letting go Peter sighed with happiness, "Thank goodness that is over with, I'd been worried sick about you. I hope you do know that Edmund. You've always been there, now it's time for me to return the favor. I will do anything for you."

"Peter you can't just give me a favor because you owe me one. It defeats the purpose of always being there for me."

"Honestly Ed! How bad do you really think I am? I would help you always. Even if you were the last person on Earth I wanted to see!"

"You mean it?"

"Yes!"

"Well if you really mean it, there is one thing..." I hesitated. Peter waited patiently.

"I really need to practice handling my sword."

Peter laughed and grabbed my shoulder again but this time patting it softly, "I heard about you and archery! Glad you've come to your senses. Archery is rather rubbish if you ask me."

"Don't let Su hear that." I jokingly told him.

Peter continued to smile at me, "Well come on, let's go!" and he pushed me towards the training courts.

* * *

It had been a good two hours of Peter and I hitting our blades together. Either I was improving quickly or Peter has been loosing his touch.

After one last swing I manged to remove Peter's sword out of his hand. It crashed onto the floor. Peter look downed in shocked and gave a small grin.

I didn't give the smile back. Peter noticed this. "What is it Ed?"

"I was wondering if we could talk." I told him.

Peter was serious as he nodded. We together walked to a tree with shade and sat down. We sat there with awkward silence. Finally I began to spoke.

"You know the Jadis situation," I looked up and saw Peter nod for me to continue, "I think I have a solution." Long silence quickly came upon us.

"Edmund, you should not bother yourself over this. I have heard no reports on her returning since that one time."

"Peter, it would be nice to have your army with me on the battlefield."

Peter began shaking his head, first slowly than moving faster than ever. His eyebrows almost as one he stared at me with full anger, "Ed stop putting this much pressure on yourself. This is my business, not yours." he insured me while standing up.

"You don't understand, I have to do it. It's my duty to many Narnians and... for Aslan." After that I knew right away Peter would understand, we both knew how important the creatures of our country was. But even more how important it was to please the Great Lion.

**I apologize for this short chapter, it's getting pretty late. But this moment occurred to me and I felt like doing it. Enjoy it and ignore the grammar and spelling mistakes.**


	9. Preparing the Troops

**Army of Just**  
All copyrights to C.S. Lewis. This story is movie based.

"Peter what's this talk about you saying archery is rubbish?" Susan called out to the oldest Pevensie. Peter stopped looking over his maps and looked up to face an angry Susan.

"That is totally barbaric! I would never say that Su." he said to Susan as he stood up patting her shoulder.

"Pete – what are you talking about? Just yesterday you said I was better off without archery." I pitched in while I continued to secretly laugh at Peter's situation. My laugh turned into a loud groan as Peter hit me hard on my head.

"What was that for?"

"For lying to Susan, I never said that before."

"But you did, just admit it Peter you think archery is --"

I was hit on the head once again. Before the High King could shove me off my chair we heard heavy footsteps becoming softer. Susan left the room. Peter shook his head with angry and ran off to find her.

I began chuckling again until I was interrupted.

"Your majesty! Outlaws are sitting outside of Cair Paravel asking for you! I highly suggest you go before anyone else sees them!" Sonny shouted to me as he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the castle gates.

"For the love of Aslan, I told them to wait until later tonight!"

* * *

"We must act now." Raystone told me, we were now heading back into the forest as he told me this news.

"Why is this? We can't just rush our plans. It takes time to train a army."

"The White Witch is on the move. Shvibzik spotted her leading a army by Beruna."

"We can't, I'm sorry we're not ready --"

"We are ready boy, it's you who we have been waiting for."

I looked down at the ground, could this be true? I sighed and knew what I had to do. I knew the time was now or never. I lifted my head up high and look at all the creatures wondering how each would act in battle. I knew they were ready, they knew all that they can possibly learn.

"Very well, prepare the troops for battle."

**Very very very very very very short chapter. Sorry that's all I felt like writing today. Expect more for the next chapter... hopefully. If any of you are interested in writing a story together with me than just let me know in the review. It wouldn't be for this story but for us to come up with a plot ourselves and than write the story together.  
**

**SPOILER: Also for the next chapter Edmund will learn the truth about Shvibzik. You'll also learn how Edmund acts towards it.** **Then through out the next chapters it will be the battle againist the White Witch and you find out if Edmund and the Outlaws win. The ending might not be too pretty though, I haven't decided totally if it's going to be happy or sad.**


	10. Captured

**Army of Just**  
Copyrights to C.S. Lewis. This story is movie based.

The troops and I had set up camp in the Western Forest, it was late in the evening and we had a fire going. We were planning our attack. The White Witch would never suspect a thing. Her come back would be ended in seconds by the Army of Just. I looked up and stared into all the creature's eyes. We are missing a certain dwarf, Shvibzik.

"Where is Shvibzik?" I asked Sonny who was beside me.

"Look out duties, Sire."

"Somebody should give him a break." I said standing up, I was stopped by Sonny.

"Your Majesty, that wouldn't be safe!"

"Sonny, I'll be fine."

"I cannot let you do that! It's way too dark for you to wander around."

"I will not be wandering out, I will simply be on look out duty. That is final." I commanded Sonny, he moved aside to let me pass.

I headed towards the front of the camp where Shvibzik was. I finally reached the destination and looked around for the tiny dwarf. I saw no dwarf. Maybe he was around the bush, or maybe he fell asleep somewhere. It is quite late.

"Shvibzik?" I called out. I got no reply.

I called out to him again, this time I did get an answer, "Over here."

I turned around to see the dwarf with two other very large creatures. I squinted at the two creatures, I didn't need to ask who they were, I could tell they were part of the White Witch's army. The two creatures came towards me and each grabbed one of my arms. I tried to fight them off but they were too strong for me to handle on my own. I called out to my troops hoping for their support. I regretted that decision.

At the same moment my troops rushed over so did the rest of the White Witch's army. We were betrayed by Shvibzik.

* * *

The whole army and I were tied up and sitting in the freezing cold dungeon that belongs to Jadis. We all sat in silence, I sat in guilt. I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that a small group of Outlaws would be able to take down Jadis. My thoughts were interrupted by Raystone.

"What is your plan, boy?"

"I don't have a plan," I told them honestly, "But I promise you that we'll get out of here."

**OMG OMG OMG! It has been so long since I updated this story, I apologize greatly! This chapter is short because I have no ideas for this story. Okay this was my first story ever and I can see I improved so much I hated the way I wrote this chapter too. I hope you're not too mad about this overall story and... well chapter. Because the whole quality of this story is pure crap if you ask me. But anyway enjoy! I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT I WILL STICK TO ONE-SHOTS OR PLAN OUT THESE STORIES SOOOOO WELL.  
**


End file.
